Sprung
by Sly-Sama
Summary: So what would you do, if you your house was full of children, you had to babysit them but your lover was right there with you, looking sexy and well...doable? Would you refrain, how could you?


**I do not own Harry Potter, that lovely ownership belongs to J.K Rowling herself, I merely wish to play with them a little bit. I play with them for my own pleasure and that of the fanatic fanfictioners out there. HP and all her characters belong to her and the various companies she's signed with.**

'Okay, need to put this here...and this there...no, no. wait, wait.. **This** needs to go there...and then...'

"Potter what are you doing?"

Harry looked up from the keyboard that sat in front of him and the computer screen that sat in front of that, to look into the grey eyes that peered down at him from around his shoulder. "What?"

His grey eyes rolled and he let out an exasperated breath; it puffed across Harry's ear and he shivered as the other man spoke, still near his ear.

"I said, what are you doing?"

Frowning, Harry stared back at the screen and the words written there. "Writing?"

"Writing what exactly? And isn't this your son's computer?"

Harry nodded slowly. "One of them...I'm writing fanfiction."

"Fan...Fiction..." The blonde spoke very slowly and spun the chair Harry was sitting in around so he could properly look at him, Harry supposed. "You realise, that had you wanted too..." He looked to the screen. "Be bent over the kitchen table while I..." He looked again and raised an eyebrow. "Plowed into you with my teeth sunk into your neck, you need only ask?" He chuckled here and smirked as Harry's green eyes widened, his mouth fell open and a blush quickly adorned his cheeks.

"Draco..."

"What?"

"My kids..." Harry avoided looking at the blonde but he turned back when he heard the scathing snort.

"Your **kids** , are outside playing with their Weasley cousins or...upstairs playing with themselves." Harry's eyes widened and he went to stand. "Potter." His last name was stressed on the pale lips and hands hastened to keep him within the chairs confines and Draco's body block. "That sentence was not meant for you to hasten up to your youngest sons room to check, I was merely making a point. Your kids aren't here, at the moment, why not? It'll be thrilling wont it? You mean, you wrote this fan...fiction..but don't want to try the suggestions out? You don't want to be bent over the kitchen table? Or the sitting room couch? Don't want to be buggered and bitten? Marked?"

Harry swallowed thickly as his lover began to whisper obscenely into his flushed ear. " _Draco._ "

Lick. "You don't want the thrill of knowing your kids and my **son** could walk in at any moment while your being fucked into whatever furniture you deemed to write here? on this screen of yours?" He tapped the screen in question behind Harry's head and sucked on Harry's earlobe this time, playing with the small stud he sported now since his 18th Birthday; it made him groan and grab for the armrests.

" _Please, Draco._ "

"Heheheh." Harry yelped and came an inch off the chair when Draco's teeth sank rather harshly into the side of his neck, right across the bond tattoo that, with some slight differences, was mirrored on Draco's; they'd had them since their sons' Albus and Scorpius were in their second year of Hogwarts, they were now in their Fifth.

" _Dr-Draco._ " Harry's throat didn't want to utter out more than whispers or stutters apparently as his fingernails dug further into the chair and Draco's teeth sunk further into his neck, he was almost certain the other male was trying and would draw blood eventually, not that that was overly bad...

"Are you willing?"

Oh if Harry couldn't hear that smirk in Draco's voice.

Harry nodded very determinately, feircily in fact, his raven head was a blur before the blonde who raised his eyebrows in bemusement and lust.

"Even though they could?"

" _Even though they could. Please. Draco, stop teasing._ "

He chuckled again and grabbed for Harry, once dragged to his feet and his shirt was being unbuttoned and his body walked backwards into the kitchen, their lips locked in a firm and demanding kiss, a weak battle for domience ensuing within, Harry was being spun and pushed into the kitchen table; it had yet to be cleaned of breakfast bowls and cups, but as he was shoved and his pants were being pulled down and pooled at his ankles, his ass being exposed to the mid-winter cool air, said bowls and cups fell to the tiles and he groaned.

Draco chuckled. "We'll clean it later..." Then his tongue was back on Harry's neck and his teeth in Harry's skin as his cock shoved into him, raw, harsh, and oh so fucking amazingly fantastic friction. Sometimes, harsh and rough was just how Harry wanted it, of course, knowing Draco loved him and was bound to him, made it just that little sweeter and less scary, because, frankly, he knew even though they both liked it rough sometimes, they'd always be careful not to hurt their other half and they'd go back to sweet sex later that night, during when the kids were asleep of course and wouldn't hear the moans of ecstacy.

"Oooooooooh." He moaned as he was driven roughly into the kitchen table.

Then moaned even louder as Draco moaned behind him and went faster, harder, drove into him deeper. He could feel the little droplets of blood from his shoulder and neck jucture too, but if anything it made his moan that little bit more louder and headier. For some reason, it made him feel alive, and with Draco, it didn't feel strange, it felt...well...normal, for lack of a better word.

" **Ahhh, Draco!** "

Probably better not to yell when one has a house full of teenaged children... Draco's hand quickly sped around him and covered his mouth, but the words had escaped before his hand had reached and covered it; they both groaned and tried their best to remain perfectly silent and still as they each heard the sounds of children from outside on their way back inside and from upstairs coming downstairs.

'Shit shit shit shit shit.'

'Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.'

'Can't.'

'Can't.'

'Hold on.' Their thoughts were insync with one another as they each climaxed, the table skirting forward a good two inches as Harry's body slid forward with each desperate thrust of Draco's pelvis into his backside.

"What was that?"

"I...Don't...Know.."

The footsteps became quicker, as if they were rushing down the stairs now.

The front door opened with a creak at the same time the steps finally reached the entrance hall; the children obviously met there and exchanged glances before walking into the kitchen. Where they came face to face with a hastly cleaning the dishes Harry Potter and hastly ''cleaning'' the table Draco Malfoy; each trying to seem non-chalant as their heart rates spiked from nervousness as being so closely caught in the act.

The children narrowed their eyes suspiciously as they eyed them. Albus was the first to speak. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning Al, something all of you should of have done earlier." Harry calmed his heart, schooled his face and turned around with a look of chatisement. They thankfully seemed to buy it until his eldest son spoke up.

"Dad. Out of curiousity...Did you perhaps, in the last, oh I don't know, half hour decide you liked Mister Malfoy's silk shirts better?" James smirk was not in the least comforting as Harry looked down and yup, there it was, the silk shirt in question; Draco was looking at his own and they both groaned at each other, stripping their shirts off and exchanging them quickly.

"What do you want? Why are you back inside?"

His eldest continued to smirk. "Hugo accidently popped the quaffle, could you fix it?" He threw it knowing Harry would catch it in an instant, and he did with a little fumbling because he'd been putting one of the buttons back into its rightful hole distractedly when his son had thrown it. "Teddy couldn't of done it?" His green eyes peirced his Godson.

Teddy's blue head shook and it turned a dark raven. "Nah, thought it'd be funnier if we came back in to ask you too...Uncle Harry." He chuckled and licked his lips, it wasn't every day Harry heard his Godson call him ''Uncle'' Harry and especially with such a cheeky tone.

'That little!' Harry took a menacing step forward before Draco had him wrapped in his arms and placing a soothing kiss on his cheek.

"Relax. There isn't much we can do now..."

"He can drop the insolent attitude. You knew damned well what we were doing, didn't you?" Harry's green eyes held a hint of anger, it softened some when Lily and Rose came into the room, blinking their...innocent eyes, he hoped they were innocent eyes anyway. His Godson shrugged and seemed at least a little guilty, "Sorry, but it isn't like you should be doing that in a house full of children anyway Harry. Shouldn't you know better? Plus...I think they know by now that you two do each other, you live in the same house for Christ Sake."

Albus and Scorpius quickly cottoned on and scrunched up their faces, looking between their Father's and the kitchen table.

"You just..."

"Just guys just..."

" **On the kitchen table?!** " Their voices syncked and Harry and Draco took a syncranized step back, since Draco was still holding Harry back from throttling his eldest Godson, the little, somewhat twenty year old cretin; showing hardly any respect to his elders.

They both swallowed, perhaps, Draco backtracked, it'd hadn't been the wisest idea to do it on the kitchen table while their children were still in the vicinity. Maybe they should of waited until the weekend when they would of all been shipped off to their Grandparents house's, or their Mother's?

"Here." Harry sighed and shouldered his way out of his lover's protective hold, finding his wand on the kitchen sink and quickly reparo'd the popped quaffle, though how on earth the thirteen year old had popped the thing was beyond Harry's comprehension. "Should most of you be wearing coats or something anyway? It's mid-winter." He threw the quaffle and the ginger in question caught it mid-air.

Teddy shrugged, as did most of the children. "I cast a warming charm in the front yard. Was that not okay?"

"It's fine. You could of fixed the stupid quaffle too, but fine. Whatever. Get out, all of you." Harry sighed. "Go play Quidditch or something, just be careful. If you break anything, fix it." He narrowed his eyes slightly on his now once more blue haired Godson and the young adult nodded determinately.

"Will do Uncle Harry." He smiled and Harry shook his head, placing his wand back on the sink beside the dirty dishes he'd yet to clean, or rather his children had yet to clean; who's turn was it again? 'Ah.'

"James Sirius, not so fast." They were all headed back outside and Harry grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Yes Dad?" He eyed him wearily with blue eyes.

"Isn't it your turn to do the dishes? Hmm?"

"But we..."

"Isn't it?" Harry pressed.

Sigh. "Yes. I'll go do them, shall I?"

"Yes." Harry nodded, handing him the dish sponge and the handtowel. "Then, by all means, go back to playing Quidditch. Play, they must be clean James and I will know, I will know if you do magic to clean them." He eyed him intensily and his lightbrown haired eldest nodded, looking only slightly guilty; he'd obviously thought he'd be able to get away with it, since he was techinically legal age and could do magic outside of Hogwarts, but the boy had just turned 17 and Harry wasn't about to let his children use magic for every little thing, he didn't want them dependant on it and they knew it.

"Best hop to it, if you want to resume playing..." He nodded and headed into the kitchen as Draco wandered out and draped himself over Harry.

"What now my Savior?"

Harry scoffed. "I don't know? A drink in the den?"

Draco chuckled. "Sure." He handed Harry his holly wand and they headed into the den for a good decent sized amber drink; the day certaintly called for it, even if it was still only eleven in the morning. They'd probably never live it down... That they'd almost been sprung having sex in the kitchen in broad daylight with their teenage children in the frontyard and two of them upstairs, doing Merlin only knew what...


End file.
